


blood pumping

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Vampire Hasegawa Langa AU [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blood Drinking, Blushing Kyan Reki, Canon Compliant, Cute Kyan Reki, Intimacy, Kissing, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Vampire Hasegawa Langa, reki has a gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Langa gets injured slightly and wants blood. Reki's blood.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Vampire Hasegawa Langa AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203152
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	blood pumping

**Author's Note:**

> How has this never been done before? Langa would make a GREAT vampire

_"Jeez,_ dude-!"

"Ow."

"Well, you _shouldn't_ have been so reckless!"

Reki groaned as Langa whined and leaned closer into his side as they made their way out of _S,_ the boy had, as usual, gotten into a beef with someone, and then he ended up getting injured as a result. A stupid, reckless, idiot was what he was.

As they walked down the dirt road that led down the mountain, while Reki was rambling on about how dangerous the whole situation had been, Langa couldn't stop himself from glancing down at the redhead's bare neck and he licked his lips slightly, shivering in anticipation.

Normally, vampires, especially purebloods like his father was, could heal pretty quickly and without much hassle. But, he was a halfbreed, so healing was a little more difficult in his regard.

Blood could heal him up immediately, but, he didn't want just _anyone's_ blood-

He wanted Reki's.

"-I seriously can't _believe_ you. You could've gotten way worse injuries on your ankle if you hadn't landed that jump and-! ...Langa?" Reki stopped in the middle of the dirt and looked up at his best friend. He raised a brow as he noticed how quiet the other was. "Hey, what's wrong? Does it hurt that bad? Because we can stop and I can call someone to take us to the hospital and-"

He's interrupted by Langa snatching one of his wrists in his own palm.

"...Langa?" Reki whispered again, afraid to move for a moment.

Then, suddenly, he was being shoved into an area of trees and the tinier gasped out in shock as he was pushed up against some bark and he grunted.

"Langa!" He shouted, squirming. "What're you-!?"

"I'm thirsty," Langa breathed and Reki paused. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you..."

Reki swallowed and licked his dry lips. "You-you didn't..." He replied. "You just-just surprised me, is all. You should've just told me you were thirsty instead of _pushing_ me..." He pouted slightly and Langa chuckled low and deep before he leaned down towards his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Reki..." Langa sighed, closing his eyes that had begun to glow blue due to the moonlight. "You smell good..."

The redhead giggled nervously. "D-do I, now?"

"Mhm," The elder hummed in response, nosing at his sensitive skin. "Can I bite down now...?" He asked like he always did.

And, like always, Reki nodded.

 _"Verbal,_ Reki."

The younger groaned and rolled his eyes. _"Yes,_ Langa. You can- _ah!_ "

Langa didn't waste a second more before he opened his mouth, his fangs glinting slightly then, he bit down, making Reki gasp out in shock.

"F- _fuck,_ " Reki panted. "Warn a guy next t-time..."

 _"Mmm,"_ Langa moaned against his neck, brows furrowing in pleasure.

"H-holy shit," He gasped. "L-Langa...it-it feels so-so weird...I always-always forget how-how _weird_ it feels."

"Bad weird?" Langa asked as he released his flesh for a moment.

"N-no!" Reki shouted in return before blushing because of how forward he had just been. "No...I-I mean..."

 _"Good,"_ The vamp smiled and bit down again.

"A- _ah!_ "

Reki squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered slightly, trying to control himself best he could as the venom from Langa's fangs shot through his body. It wasn't a poisonous venom, no, Langa explained it was just something that would make the host get a little sleepy and sensitive.

And, _boy,_ was he feeling sensitive.

 _No, no, no!_ Reki shouted internally as his legs tightened together. _Not here! Not now!_

The worst part about having his blood sucked was that he would often get...more of less _awkward_ boners.

He didn't think Langa ever noticed, but, if he did, he didn't say anything.

Oh, how embarrassing it would be if he did though.

But, Langa's lips on his neck and the way he towered over Reki because of how big and tall he was, it... _did_ something to Reki and he didn't know how to feel about it.

Sure, Langa was _extremely_ handsome, _no one_ could deny that but...

Reki wasn't _gay_...was he?

He was just helping out a friend. That's all!

"Mm," Reki whined softly and his face deepened in color as Langa's hands gripped his wrists and fully pinned him against the tree. "L-Langa..." He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

Langa merely made a noise against his neck and continued feeding.

"Langa," Reki tried again, pushing at the hands on his wrists slightly. "Langa, if you don't stop, I'll-I'll-!"

Before he could reach orgasm, Langa pulled away.

Reki sagged against the tree and tried to catch his breath, his previously tense muscles now all relaxing as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry," He heard Langa mumble. "I took too much...you just..."

The redhead hummed and cracked his eyes open once more. "Just what?"

He couldn't see Langa's flush.

"...Taste good...is all."

Reki blinked. "Oh."

Langa glanced away. "Yeah."

All was quiet for a moment before Reki spoke up.

"'M tired..." He mumbled. "Could you carry me back?" He whined playfully and Langa merely huffed a laugh.

"Of course," He replied, gently picking up Reki in his arms.

His leg had fully healed so he could walk just fine now and began down the dirt road once more.

"I think..." Reki whispered as he laid his cheek on the elder's shoulder. "I think I like you, Langa..."

The other's slowly beating heart sped up and he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Reki grinned blissfully, the side effects of the venom catching up with him. "I like you _a lot_. Do you like me too?"

"I do, Reki," Langa replied, his grip on the younger tightening. "I do."

Reki hummed and yawned. "That's good...I'd be sad if you didn't..."

Then, seconds later, he was snoring against Langa's shoulder and out like a light. The older teen smiled and nuzzled Reki's hair.

"I like you a lot, Reki," He whispered.

"Much more than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make more!


End file.
